Turn back time
by Dracovigilans
Summary: Sonfiction zu 'Turn back time' von Freedom Call, eine wunderschöne Metal-Ballade, bei der ich sofort an Snape und Lily denken musste


Severus Snape stand hinter einem Baum und wickelte sich fester in seinen Umhang. Er beobachtete, wie Harry in den See sprang, um das Schwert herauszuholen. Unruhig wartete er darauf, dass der Junge wieder auftauchte. Merlin, er hatte Lilys Sohn nicht so weit gebracht, damit er ohne Voldemorts Zutun in einem winterkalten See ertrank! Erleichtert sah er dann Ronald Weasley auftauchen und ohne Zögern hinterherspringen. Als die beiden Jungen endlich ans Ufer taumelten, wandte er sich ab und ging mit raschen Schritten davon, um außer Hörweite zurück nach Spinner's End zu apparieren.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ er die Flammen im Kamin auflodern und rückte seinen Sessel näher ans Feuer. Er griff nach einem Buch, doch es blieb unbeachtet auf seinen Knien liegen, während er ins Feuer starrte. Die Flammen tanzten, bildeten in seiner Phantasie verschiedene Figuren. Und immer wieder, wenn er die Augen halb schloss, sah er ein Gesicht, das Gesicht einer jungen Frau, von den Flammen umrahmt wie von ihren langen roten Haaren. Severus schloss die Augen ganz und überließ sich seinen Erinnerungen.

This is a song of sadness, rhymes of pain  
The sounds of my tragedy out in the rain  
I made my way and left you alone  
I have denied you to be on my own

Der Punkt, an dem er Lily vollends verloren hatte, war jener unglückselige Zwischenfall am See gewesen, den Harry unbeabsichtigt in seinen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Ein einziges Wort hatte alles endgültig zerstört – Schlammblut hatte er sie genannt. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, hatte es schon vorher begonnen. Seine Slytherinfreunde hatten Lily nicht gefallen, doch er war taub gewesen für ihre Besorgnis. Endlich hatte er auch in seinem eigenen Haus Freunde gefunden, zumindest hatte er sie dafür gehalten. Stück für Stück hatte er ihre Überzeugungen angenommen, doch bis zu jenem Tag hatte er nie das Wort 'Schlammblut' benutzt.

Erst als es unwiderruflich ausgesprochen war, begriff er, was er getan hatte. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass er Lilys Freundschaft verloren hatte. Und was sie ihm bedeutete. Nach außen ließ er sich nichts anmerken, doch er ließ es widerstandslos über sich ergehen, als James und die anderen Rumtreiber ihre groben Späße mit ihm fortsetzten, und sah Lily hinterher, die mit wehenden roten Haaren zurück zum Schloss marschierte.

But while the years are passing by  
The flame is still burning inside  
I still remember you and I  
Our love, it will never die

Er dachte daran, wie er sie kennengelernt hatte. Auf dem Spielplatz, wo sie gemeinsam ihre Schwester geärgert hatten. Wenn seine Gesichtsmuskeln das Lächeln nicht schon vor vielen Jahren verlernt hätten, hätte er es jetzt getan. Die Momente mit Lily gehörten zu seinen wenigen schönen Erinnerungen aus einer Kindheit mit einer Hexe als Mutter, die stets bereut hatte, einen Muggel geheiratet zu haben, und einem Vater, der sich ihr immer unterlegen gefühlt hatte und seine Macht stattdessen an seinem Sohn demonstriert hatte.

If I could turn back time  
To ease my desire  
I always remember  
The sadness I've seen in your eyes

Doch bevor er sich in den angenehmen Gedanken verlieren konnte, drängte sich wieder ein anderes Bild dazwischen – Lilys Gesichtsausdruck, als er das Wort aussprach, das die Kluft zwischen ihnen unüberbrückbar machte. Lily Evans' Augen. Die Traurigkeit darin, dann die Entschlossenheit. Seit diesem Tag in ihrem fünften Schuljahr hatten sie nie wieder ein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Er war zu schwach gewesen, sich gegen seine Slytherinfreunde zu stellen. Gemeinsam hatten sie Muggelgeborene terrorisiert und Pläne für die Machtübernahme des Dunklen Lords, für die Durchsetzung der Reinblüter geschmiedet. Ganz insgeheim hatte Severus gehofft, nach dem Hogwartsabschluss die Freundschaft zu Rosier, Wilkes und den anderen einschlafen lassen zu können, vielleicht mit dem Abstand der Jahre einen Versuch zu machen, Lily zurückzugewinnen. Es war ein Schlag in die Magengrube, als sie im siebten Jahr begann, mit James Potter auszugehen. Ausgerechnet mit Potter! Niemals würde er gegen den Quidditchstar eine Chance haben, er würde nicht einmal in Lilys Nähe gelangen. Frustriert und ohne andere Perspektive stimmte er zu, als Wilkes ihn fragte, ob er den Todessern angehören wollte.

I call for the master,  
I'm calling his name  
Mysterious laughter,  
tortures my brain

In den vier Jahren nach seinem Hogwartsabschluss hatte er dem Dunklen Lord gedient. Er wollte nicht daran denken, hatte die Erinnerungen an Folterungen, Zerstörungen und Morde im hintersten Denkarium abgelegt. Abrupt sprang er auf und lief zur Terrassentür. Er riss sie auf und atmete tief die kalte Luft. Der Sturm wirbelte Schneeflocken ins Zimmer, doch er achtete nicht darauf, sondern blieb stehen, bis er von Kälte durchdrungen war – versuchte, die Kälte in seinem Inneren durch äußere Kälte zu vertreiben.

Stories of sadness, stories of pain  
I'm telling my tales to the wind  
and the rain

All the dreams I had in my mind  
I was doing whatever I like

Schließlich nahm er nass und durchgefroren doch wieder in seinem Sessel Platz. Was würde er darum geben, die Prophezeiung für sich behalten zu haben. Wie hatte er den Dunklen Lord angefleht, Lilys Leben zu schonen. Stattdessen hatte ihr Sohn überlebt. James' Sohn. Alles an ihm erinnerte ihn an den verhassten Gryffindor, außer wenn er ihm nahe genug kam, um seine Augen zu sehen. Er hatte Lilys Augen. Smaragdgrün. Aber er vermied es, wenn möglich, Harry in die Agen zu sehen. Zu schmerzhaft war der Gedanke an die Traurigkeit, die er in Lilys Augen durch seine unbedachten Worte ausgelöst hatte, nicht zu ertragen der Gedanke, dass diese Augen durch seine Schuld für immer erloschen waren.

I still remember you and I  
Our love, it will never die  
Turn back time  
To ease my desire  
I always remember  
The tears I've seen in your eyes

Wenn er doch nur die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, um Lily um Verzeihung zu bitten.

If I could turn back time  
And relieve my desire  
It hurts me forever  
That I lost the love of my life


End file.
